danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Happyman2341
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "User:Happyman2341" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 12:03, February 6, 2011 (Please note: This is an automated message.) The Hatred pic. Well, the pic of Hatred is not made by me. Please ask Ludicrine, the creator of this image, for permission.Ivan247 14:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC) OK, thank!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 14:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Go to my party, please!!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 14:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Party Hat... I can have the moldy Party Hat?The poisoner 17:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Also, for party, I help you in my Party Balloon restaurant.The poisoner 17:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Cool, a restaurant, is a good idea!!!!!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 17:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Party oh my......... Plus your using fan made stuff like Forelly, Crystal, Peace, Ninja class... just saying.Ownage777 02:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but this is not so bad, it makes the party better, more people there are, the merrier !!!!!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 02:07, February 7, 2011 (UTC) i mean that using other people's stuff might get them mad, for example Ludicrine, who had lost his marbles. XD Tnx for the cookie and muffin anyway. Ownage777 02:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Whenever you utilize other people's fanart and either consolidate them with your own creations or simply post them anywhere, you must 1) notify the creator(s) of the work of fanart, and 2) provide credit, wherever applicable. Some people get annoyed when they aren't given credit for their work. Anyway, welcome to the wiki. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 02:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem No problem that you copied my plane (species) and my carrot (Head). But you should have gave me credit. SR123 03:58, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Welcome! I see you already have some pixel art of your own. You can use my pets for your party, but don't adopt them without telling me, okay? Anyway, You can have Bear. He was my favorite :) LD 23:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Idea! Blue-berry milk-shake! .The poisoner 00:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank! I use in my party!!!!!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 00:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) You can make a blueberry?:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 00:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Is a present for the ideas: Yellow hikey!!!!!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 00:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) lime! do you like? it is taken from the lemon and edited on paint Ownage777 01:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I put it in my party! Hey! Yeah, you can use as many pets as you want. Anyway, thanks for the ice cream cone! Could you add my icon to the party? Thanks! LD 20:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 21:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I place it in my other art!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 21:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) If I make it with your icon, is correct?:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 00:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sure! LD 21:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) This dosen"t sic make sense The contents of this section have been isolated so as to preserve the wonderful minds of you beautiful people. If you value you sanity, DO NOT think about delving into the contents of this tab. Or, if your heart is filled with bravery, your mind with stupidity, or your stomach with alcohol, open at your own risk... you have been warned. Closed= |-| Open= What are all of these party hats, food and presents? This isnt Stick Ranger, this is stick party more likely. Speddos 02:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Stop Uploading pictures of Presents, food, party hats etc. unless you want Ha55ii to make a 16th game then stop making these uploads. Speddos 02:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Is soda a weapon? is food a weapon? is Presents and Party hats a weapon? I say absolutely not! Speddos 02:21, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Food is same a Onigris. Present give the enemy nice and Party is same a shield!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 22:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Where is soda?:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 22:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Did that hurt your feelings because I feel sorry for you. Sky Hawks 02:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure! You can use my fan art!Also:You can use my Battleships head as Toy Boat.The poisoner 23:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, cool!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 23:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) New party game I have a new idea for party game. It's called "Darts". The only thing you have to do is shoot a target with darts like this Cool! I try to make elements darts, I have a idea for other dard image, and I make also dards with your dards version! Love in the Air! Will you take Energy along with you? (Bear x Energy = Wit) LD 22:02, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok! I use for my party!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 22:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Why x, why not +? (in Bear x Energy...):-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 22:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Does he has a halo energy around him? :-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 22:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes!It me create them!The poisoner 23:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I use x to represent love, and they don't morph together to make Wit. LD 22:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) New goodie Since Valentine's day just passed mabye make a picture of a box of chocolates. Sky Hawks 03:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Good idea!!!!!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 12:26, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Attack! 1: It's Dart, not Dard 2: I would change that big section to just "drinks" 3: To avoid confusion, either use "Soccer" and "Soccerball" or "International Football" Anyway, I still can't wait to see more! LD 22:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 12:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) A present, is important the grammar! :-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 12:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I've fixed more grammar issues for you. Ivan247 13:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC) 'PEANUT!!!' Peanut should be a new weapon type. Sky Hawks 02:36, February 16, 2011 (UTC) So that enemies can get dizzy and go nuts. Sky Hawks 02:39, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Because most enemies (exept bosses) can be allergic to peanuts in this game. Sky Hawks 02:43, February 16, 2011 (UTC)﻿ No, the party is pacific, using allergic reaction to get dizzy is bad in the party. Sorry, but the party is funny, for stickman and ennemies! Not get dizzy, is not funny!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 16:26, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I understand. Sky Hawks 05:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) (Beep) Happyman2341 is I am a (Beep)!. Speddos 04:13, February 16, 2011 (UTC) (That's better LD 20:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC)) Stop it. Sky Hawks 04:17, February 16, 2011 (UTC) He is awesome and very creative. Ttttta 04:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Speddos your keep cyber bullying! Sky Hawks 04:26, February 16, 2011 (UTC) and Speddos you could get kicked out of this wiki. Sky Hawks 04:27, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Why I am idiot?:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 12:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Ivan has given you a WARNING! So stop the cyberbullying! And if you cyberbully, you're normally a loner. 17:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Because Your Inventions are very (CENSORED). Speddos 00:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Your over the line.Sky Hawks 00:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) What if Happyman was cyber bullying you Speddos? What you feel?. For example i,d be shamed. Sky Hawks 00:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) You know what if I were Ha55ii (I'm not of course) I'd kick you out of this wiki for sure! and I bet if he reads this message (Not you Happyman 2341 this was for speddos if he reads this again), he would Isnt that right. Sky Hawks 01:00, February 18, 2011 (UTC) The A, F and I word won't help this wiki especially for you Speddos. Sky Hawks 01:00, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Speddos has admitted he is a idiot. 100% AGREE! XD 02:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) (Censored comment by Speddos 3) Trying to trick us? Sky Hawks 23:00, February 18, 2011 (UTC) You put a 3 in your username, nice try. Sky Hawks 23:00, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Listen, Speddos, you are really sick, you know that? You're really a jerk nowadays. 03:29, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Speddos if you read this on March 5th when your 2 week block is up, you show us some R'espect '''especially for your violence and crimes. You could actually go to jail. One of us could call 911 and send you to jail for innapropiate behavior. (even if we don't live in the same country as you do). Now Happyman2341,you are cool, this is nothing to do with you. Sky Hawks 05:25, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! User:ZoshiX/The Breedery LD 00:25, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 01:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Party time When will the party start. SR123 08:35, February 17, 2011 (UTC) She has already begun! And she will always be started!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 12:34, February 28, 2011 (UTC) New party food,game,drinks New party food :- ChickenFry.PNG Sushi.PNG 1) Chicken Fry. 2) Sushi. Better images of french fries and sauses ( Spelled SOS in the the packet because there was no space left) :- FrenchFries.PNG sos.PNG New Party games = Cards New party drinks = Cold drinks = Cider.PNG Mountain Dew.PNG Coca cola.PNG 1) Cider. 2) Mountain dew. 3) Coca cola or pepsi. SR123 08:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are a genius!!!!!!! Thanks!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 12:52, February 17, 2011 (UTC) How about Dr. Pepper, Crush (Orange, Cream Soda, Grape, Lime and '''NEW!' Cherry), Root Beer in a glass mug, 7up, Diet soft drinks and Coca-Cola classic. Sky Hawks 20:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Heres Pepsi! Also for Candy Smarties, Kit Kat (My 3rd favorite), Coffee Crisp, Areo, Rolo(not so popular), Mars (Bar not planet), Twix (My 2nd favorite), Snickers, Reese (My favorite), Oh Henry, Reese's Pieces, Caramilk, Mr. Big, etc. Sky Hawks 20:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) OHHHHHHH!!!!!!! OHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I forgot Skittles and Hersey's smooth chocolate.Sky Hawks 20:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't you think these are great ideas. Sky Hawks 20:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Cola makes them move faster, Chocolate makes enemies loose teeth, skittles make enemies jump like they won a million dollars also because its ssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooo ssssssssssssssooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Sky Hawks 20:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Also see crush logo down here. Sorr yi'f there too big. ... You can help my Wiki? You can make the party in my french Wiki of Dan-Ball?_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 18:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I speak french!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 18:30, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Cards, Cards, Cards... If you don't mind, I made an alt for the card set. HankGuideDude 19:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good! And I think all the 52 images for cards can be merged into 1. Ivan247 08:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe. I think this procedure would also go with hats, candies (is there a pinata), and many many items so I don't need to categorize these images like 500 times.. XS HankGuideDude 12:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Your party Your work on the party is very good! I admire it. 16:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. But I would not have succeeded without the help of all those who helped me! What matters is teamwork! All alone, I would have really failed!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 16:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ideas I have a new ideas, music instrument! I make a Cowbell! Re:Volcano ideas OK.Just give me credits.The poisoner 12:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! just wait for SR123/NNW agree...:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 12:29, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Happy Staff idea! HAPPY STAFF!!! How do you like it? Within Range the priest gives happy faces to each person so they can stay happy. Sky Hawks 04:25, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Like this idea? Cool, very good ideas!!!!!:-):-):-)Happy:-)man:-):-)2341:-):-):-) 13:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Toys I've got some pet toys that could be used in the party here. And I also have new chat images! LD 01:45, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, cool! Thanks you! :-):-):-)Happy:-)man:-):-)2341:-):-):-) 21:28, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Pascal? Is that you? That would be a miraculous change in attitude there. It would also explain why Speddos attacked you, as he is racist to those who do not speak fluent English. Anyway, any new party things? LD 22:26, March 17, 2011 (UTC) In fact, because you were angry against me (Much of the Wiki), I created a new account, to start over. I wish it also works in real life ...:-):-):-)Happy:-)man:-):-)2341:-):-):-) 23:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I have proof: Hello, is me!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 23:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) *is astonished* HankGuideDude 00:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) 5th anniversary project Do you want to start making another party project for Dan-Ball's 5th anniversery coming up on Apr/16/2011 because if you do, then that would be great! Sky Hawks 00:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Other usernames can participate too. Sky Hawks 00:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Logos Do you like these logos? Sky Hawks 04:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for buying pets from the pet shop (Ludicrine) P.S: Buy more. SR123 Talk PagePet Store16:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Spamming again, SR123? You just signed your death (ban) warrant. LD 20:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pillz here PILLZ HERE Meh, we don't really need a pill picture. Thanks anyways. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 23:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *Sigh* Like I said, we don't really need pictures of the things -_- DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 23:56, March 26, 2011 (UTC) NO. Do NOT make another hospital. We already have one. If you DO, it will NOT be a part of LDZX Corporations and will be deemed unofficial. Fair warning. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 16:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) so I'll have to ask PoisonShot...:-):-):-)Happy:-)man:-):-)2341:-):-):-) 21:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Are you still going to this wiki? I'm curious if your still going to this wiki? The Hawks 01:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC)﻿